Love Is a Joke
by NYKIDDO
Summary: After going through heart break and pain, Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen. Can he show her that not all love is bad? Can he show her what love really is? Will Bella ever be able to love again?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

Fuck love. Fuck it all! I hate love. The idea of love it just some kind of sick and twisted joke. I have to get away from all of it. So now I'm moving in with my brother, Emmett, in LA. I can't believe I'm 24 years old and I've been fucked over so back that I need to go live with my big brother!

It's love's fault though…. I give up on love. I don't need it or anyone else. I have all that I need right here. Love… Well love can just go fuck its self.

**Please review! I really want to know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Bells!" Emmett yelled as I got off my plane.

I smiled. Emmett's my big brother. I haven't seen him about a year, because ever since…. Never mind, we'll talk about that later. "Hey, Em," I said, giving my brother a hug.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Been better," I said.

He nodded. "Come on," he said, "Rose is waiting for us in the car."

I nodded and fallowed him to the car. Rose is Emmett's girlfriend. They'd been together for about 3 years now. Rose is honestly one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's so caring and she's helped me through so much.

Rose got out of the car and hugged me when I walked up. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys," I said.

"Of course!" she said, "We're family, that's what family's for!" I smiled and got in the car. Maybe everything will be better now.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) KONY 2012!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Bella," Rose said walking into my room the next day. "I was wondering if you'd mind if we had some friends over.

I smiled at her. "Rose," I said, "This is your house, you can have over whoever you want."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," she said.

"I'll be fine," I said. I love how Emmett and Rose were always worrying about me, even if it was a little too much.

Rose smiled. "Great," she said, "It's not a lot of people. It'll be my brother Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, and Alice's brother Edward. They can't wait to meet you."

I smiled and she walked away. I was actually a little nervous about meeting their friends. I hadn't talked to people outside my family in a long time. I knew that Rose and Emmett would never let anything happen; I couldn't help but worry though.

I got dressed into a shirt that Rose had sent me for my birthday last year. It wasn't anything over the top, just a nice purple low cut shirt. Then I put on some blue skinny jeans. When I was done fixing my hair I heard the doorbell ring down stairs. I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned to go down stairs.

When I opened my door I saw Emmett standing there. "I was just about to ask if you were ready to come down," he said. I nodded. "Bella, you don't have to meet them if you don't want to. They'll understand."

"You told them?" I whispered.

"No!" he said, "I told them that you have some things that happened in the past, so if you don't want to meet them not to take it personally." I nodded in understanding. "Bells, I want you to know that if ever need to talk I'm here for you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

I felt tears in my eyes as I stepped forward and hugged my big brother. "Thanks, Emmy Bear," I said.

I felt him kiss my head, ignoring the nickname he hates so much. "Anytime, Bells," he said.

I pulled away from him and followed him down the stairs. When we reached the living room I saw Rose laughing with three people. "Hey, guys!" Emmett said.

"Emmett," the girl said, "You're so fucking loud!"

I laughed. "I tried to tell you when we were little," I said.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and turned back to back to his friends. "Guys this is my little sister, Bella. Bells, this is Rose's brother, Jasper, Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, and Alice's brother, Edward."

I smiled at them, "It's really nice to meet you guys," I said.

Alice hugged me, "We're going to be such great friends," she said.

I laughed and Jasper came over and shook my hand. "It's great to meet you, Bella," he said.

"You too," I said with a smile.

Then Edward came over to me, it was the first time I had actually seen his face. He was gorgeous; he had to be the hottest man I had ever seen in my life.

I smiled a crocked smile that made my knees weak. "It's nice to meet you, Bella," he said, kissing the back of my hand, "Emmett has told us a lot about you. He's been talking about you since you said you were moving here."

I smiled. "I hope you only heard good things," I said.

"Of course," he said.

I smiled. Maybe meeting new people isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Bella was…. Well, she was fucking beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as her in my life. Her brown hair was cascading down her back, and she had the most beautiful brown eyes in the world. As I looked into her eyes I saw something there… Regret? Sadness? I really wanted to know more about this girl…

**(A/N) Sorry it's short…. Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Hanging out with my brother and his friends was a lot of fun. I haven't been able to have fun like that since… Well everything. It was nice and I know that it made Emmett happy to see me socializing with people like that.

The next day I had to start my college classes at the community college. I was leaving my class when a guy, Mike, who was in my class, came up to talk to me. "Hey," he said, "I haven't seen you here before."

I smiled at him, "I just transferred," I said.

He smiled back, "Oh, well we should go out some time," he said, "Everyone usually goes to the clubs on Friday night, you should come too."

I felt my body freeze up. Clubs. Drinking. I don't do drinking… "No thanks," I said sweetly, "I really need to finish moving in and stuff."

I turned to walk away butt her caught my arm. "Come on," he said, "It'll be fun; you'll meet a lot of new people."

I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "I said no thanks," I said in a harsh tone, "And please don't touch me."

I turned and walked to the truck that Emmett let me barrow. I could feel tears in my eyes as I threw my bag in the bed of the truck. It probably seems like a stupid reaction, but after Jake I just can't deal with something like that.

I drove back to Emmett and Rose's place and went to go up to my room but I ran into someone. I felt the person's hands grab my waist to steady me and I looked up to see Edward. I was waiting for myself to react the way I did with Mike, but it didn't happen. For some reason I felt different standing here with Edward. I felt… Safe… Not the kind of safe I feel with Emmett, it was a different kind of safe….

He stared down at me, "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Um, yeah," I said, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Its fine," he said, "I was just going to get something out of Jasper's car for Alice…. You sure you're okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah," I said, "I'm just going to go up to my room and do some homework."

He nodded and let me go and I ran up the stairs. I sat on my bed and just stared down at my homework, not even doing it. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Rose poked her head inside. "Hey," she said.

I smiled softly, "Hey," I said.

She came in and sat with me. "You okay?" she asked, "Edward said he saw you come in and you looked like you were crying. He was kinda worried."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He was worried? Something about that actually made me feel… Happy… Happy he cared. Why would he care? Why did him caring make me happy? "Why was he worried?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Edward's a very caring person," she said, "Now. Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath, "I'm fine," I said, "It was nothing. I just over reacted."

She frowned. "You can talk to me you know," she said, "I won't tell Emmett if that's what you're afraid of."

I smiled. I love Rose; she's always been like a sister to me. "I know that," I said, "It's really nothing though. This guy in my class asked me to go to a bar with him and his friends Friday and I said no but he grabbed my arm to stop me from walking and I kind of freaked out…"

Rose hugged me. "It makes perfect sense for you to freak out," she said.

"I just want to forget," I whispered.

She hugged me tighter, "I know, sweetie," she said, "Unfortunately you won't, you just need to try and move past it. It'll just make you stronger."

After a couple of minutes we got up and went down stairs. Emmett was sitting with everyone laughing at something stupid. He turned to me. "Bella!" he said, "We're thinking about going out to eat. Wanna go?"

"Sure," I said.

"Yes!" he said. I smiled; I knew he was only saying that because he was happy I was actually leaving the house.

…

We went into the restraint and we all sat down. Everyone started ordering drinks. Jasper got a beer, Alice and Rose got Margarita's. When the waitress asked Emmett what he wanted he glanced at me before looking back at the lady, "I'll just get a Coke," he said. I smiled, he knew I hated drinking but I would never tell him not to do it. He never drank around me though; he's such a good brother.

The waitress then looked at Edward and gave him a flirty smile. "And what would you like?" she asked.

I heard Alice laugh a little next to me. This must be a normal thing. "I'll get a Coke too," Edward said without acknowledging her flirting

"You sure there isn't _anything _at all I can get you_,"_ she asked.

Edward smiled. "No thanks," he said, "I don't drink and I don't like when waitresses flirt with me while I'm trying to hang out with my friends." I couldn't help but laugh a little as she walked away. Then I realized he said he didn't drink. I smiled a little and glanced at Rose. She smiled back and winked.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Bella was honestly one of the reasons why I said I didn't drink. I knew that she didn't like it, she never exactly said it, but I knew. I could tell by the way she acts about it, plus Emmett didn't get a beer, which means that she REALLY must not like it. That's not the only reason I didn't get it though, I really don't drink. I hate everything about it… And more…

Everyone was talking to each other and I realized that Bella was just quietly sitting there. "So, Bella," I said, "You go to the community college?"

Bella looked at me, a little surprised that I had started a conversation with her. "Yeah," she said, "I just started today."

I nodded, "I go there too, but I didn't have any classes today."

Bella smiled a little, "Really? What do you study?"

"Music," I said.

Bella went to go say something when Emmett spoke, "I didn't know you studied music," he said.

I turned to say something to him and that's when I realized everyone at the table was watching Bella and I. "Umm," I said, "Yeah, I just changed majors. I was majoring in health, but I changed my mind."

"That's so weird because that's Bella's major too," Rose said.

My head snapped back to Bella. "You're majoring in music?" I asked. Bella blushed a little and nodded. I smiled, "What a coincidence. Do you have any classes tomorrow?" Bella nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out her schedule. "We have all tomorrows classes together."

Bella smiled. "Really?" she asked, "It'll be nice to have someone I know in class."

I smiled back, "Why don't we meet up tomorrow and we can go together," I said.

She nodded, "Yeah," she said, "Yeah that would be great." Tomorrow is going to be a very good day.

**BPOV**

"So, Bella," Alice said, "What made you want to major in music?"

"I just love music I guess," I said. There was a little bit more to it than that, but I didn't want to go into detail.

"Bella is amazing on the guitar and piano!" Rose said. I blushed, Rose loves to talk about my music.

"Yeah!" Emmett said, "And you should hear her sing! It's fucking awesome!"

"It's not that good," I said.

"Um, yeah it is!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know," Edward said, "Mr. Mason will probably have you sing at his restraint tomorrow night. It's an assignment he usually gives out and tomorrow night is the night we all have to preform."

"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"Just preform an original song," he said, "He might not make you do it because you're new, but you never know." I nodded.

"That would be awesome!" Emmett said, "We should all go and watch!"

"Yeah!" Alice said, "You don't mind, do you Bella?"

I smiled, "Not at all," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Edward was right when he said that Mr. Mason would probably have me do a song even though I was new. Mr. Mason said that he was making me do the project because it would give him a feel of what I can do. So, here I was, at five in the morning, still trying to write a song. Honestly it scared the hell out of me to do my own song in front of all those people.

I slept most of the day, trying to get back all of the sleep I had missed so I won't be too tired tonight. Emmett came in my room around 5:30 to see if I was ready to go. I took a deep breath, "Yeah," I said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

He smiled and hugged me, "You'll be fine, Bells," he said.

I nodded. "Just nervous," I said, "I haven't done this in a while…"

His arms tightened around me, "I know," he said, "We'll all be there for you though, and you have an amazing voice, you'll do great."

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

….

We got to the restraint, Breaking Dawn, and I had to sign in before we went to find the others. Alice, Jasper, and Edward had already gotten a table and were saving us seats. "Hey, guys!" Alice said, jumping up to hug us.

Emmett gave me a worried look. I smiled at him over Alice shoulder to show him I was fine. I was more okay with hugging girls than I was with guys… unless the guy was Edward for some odd reason…

Rose and Emmett sat down leaving the seat next to Edward open for me. He turned to me and smiled. "Hey," he said.

I smiled back, "Hey," I said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said, "You?"

I shook my head, "I haven't performed in really long time. I'm scared."

He gave me a reassuring smile, "You'll do fine," he said, "I'm sure once you get up there and start singing you'll feel better."

That's true… I grinned at him. "You're probably right," I said.

He winked at me, "I usually am," he said.

I laughed, "So when do you go up?"

"I go up first."

My eyes widened, "And you aren't scared?"

He laughed at my reaction, "No, someone has to do it." How is he not afraid? I'd be fucking shaking if I was him!

I felt like someone was watching me and looked over to see everyone at our table watching us. I blushed and looked away really fast just as Mr. Mason took the stage. "Good evening, everyone," he said, "I hope you are all enjoying your nights. We're about to get some life music going on here in a minute. My students were all told to write an original song and then come up tonight and sing it. Students, as you come up I need you to say your name and the name of your song. Many people tonight brought instruments, if you did, you may leave them back stage until it's your turn to go up. So, I'd like to welcome the first singer for tonight." He stopped talking and looked down at the paper in his hands to read the name. "Edward Cullen."

Everyone began to clap as Edward stood up from beside me and walked to the stage. He took a guitar out of the case that was on the stage and then walked up to the microphone. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said in his velvet voice. I heard some girls whistle in the back of the room, I rolled my eyes and Edward just smiled and kept on talking. "As Mr. Mason said, my name is Edward Cullen, and this is a song I wrote about someone who is very special to me. It's called Clear as Day."

He turned to the band, nodding for them to begin playing and then he began playing the guitar along with them. He was really good, but then he started singing.

_You were sitting on that Silverado bumper  
>Outside our locker room after the game<br>Glowing in the tan you got that summer  
>I walked by and you said 'hey'<br>Yeah, that night's still Clear As Day_

First time we'd ever beat East Lincoln county  
>Big party down at Ricky Bowman's place<br>I walked up, you threw your arms around me  
>And whispered you loved to watch me play<br>Yeah that night's still Clear As Day

There ain't one second, times erased  
>Every detail is still in place<br>You hold to what you love  
>Some things never fade<br>And that night's still Clear As Day

__Cross that, he's not good… HE'S AMAZING! His singing sounds like fucking angels! Wait, is he singing about a girl? I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Of course he does, Bella… You've seen him right?

_We went to get some fresh air on the back porch  
>I put my class ring by the cross on your gold chain<br>You backed my back against those cedar clapboards  
>My lips ain't never been kissed that way<br>Yeah, that night's still Clear As Day_

There ain't one second, times erased  
>Every detail is still in place<br>You hold to what you love  
>Some things never fade<p>

I walked you to your brother's Silverado  
>When he climbed behind the wheel he seemed okay<br>Last thing you said is I'll call you tomorrow  
>That's a call you never got to make<br>They blamed it on the fog and pouring rain  
>And that night's still Clear As Day<p>

Everyone began clapping for him and I felt tears in my eyes. That song has to be one of the saddest songs I've ever heard. I wonder who he was singing about…

**EPOV**

After I sang I walked back over to the table, hoping that I had gotten rid of all the remains of my tears. Alice got up and ran over to me, giving me a hugged me. "You did great," she said.

I hugged her tight, knowing that my song was probably as emotional for her as it was for me. I sat down back down next to Bella and was surprised to see that it looked like she was crying too. She smiled at me. "That was an amazing song," she said, "You're really good."

I smiled. That really did mean a lot coming from her. Every word that left her mouth meant something to me. I just wanted her to talk to me for hours. "Thanks," I said.

"Told you you were good," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, "I bet Bella will be better," I said.

Bella blushed, "Doubt that," she said. God I love that blush.

I winked at her. "We'll have to see," I said.

…

Bella was one of the last ones to go up and she was practically shaking as she walked onto the stage. It looked like she got a little more comfortable when she stepped up to the microphone. She smiled at the crowd, "Good evening, everyone," she said, "My name is Bella Swan and this song is called I Turn to You. I'd also like to dedicate this song to my brother Emmett Swan." She looked directly at our table, her voice softening as she said, "Thank you for being there for me, Em." I looked at Emmett and saw him smiling. Rose was smiling too as she reached over and took Emmett's hand in hers.

I looked back at the stage just as Bella started singing.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
>In your eyes I know I'll find the light<br>To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
>When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around<br>And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
>You're always there giving me all you've got<em>

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<br>For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
>For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you<em>

Holy shit! You know how I said Bella would probably be way better than me? I was right! This girl is fucking amazing! I wanted to look at Emmett to see how he was taking all this, but I just couldn't look away from the beautiful girl who was singing on the stage. I did get a look at Mr. Mason who was sitting at the table in front though; he was sitting there with his jaw dropped.

_When I lose the will to __win__  
>I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again<br>I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
>'Cause your love inspires me<br>And when I need a friend you're always on my side  
>Giving me faith taking me through the night<em>

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<br>For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
>For everything you do I turn to you yeah<em>

For the arms to be my

_shelter__ through all the rain  
>For truth that will never change for someone to lean on<br>But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
>For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you<em>

For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
>To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you<br>For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
>For everything you do, for everything that's true<br>For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you

As the song ended everyone began to cheer for Bella. Bella smiled through the tears that were falling down her face and started walking off the stage. I took the time to look at Emmett. He was standing and clapping for his sister as small tears fell from his eyes. Then he started walking to the stage.

**BPOV**

I started walking off there was people walking passed me saying how good I did. Then Emmett walked over and met me half way back to the table. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were red from crying. He smiled at me and held his arms out for a hug. I smiled back and hugged my brother. "You did great, Bells," he said, "That song was amazing. I loved it."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Thanks," I said. Then I felt the tears in my eyes again. "Thanks for being there for me…"

He smiled and kissed my head. "You'd do it for me too, Bells. Now let's got back to our table so everyone can tell me how amazing my sister is." I laughed and fallowed him back to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Songs: **

**-Clear as Day by Scotty McCreery**

**-I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera**

**Add me on Facebook! **

** .com (/) nykiddowrites**

**Remove **parentheses of course.****

**REVIEW!**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

It had been a couple weeks since Bella and I performed at the club. We had gotten pretty close, but there was still a couple things about her I just didn't understand. Like every time a guy got really close to her she's flip out, I never asked questions, but I still wondered why she acted like that. I also wondered why she didn't act like that when I got to close, Emmett wondered the same thing.

We were sitting at the table at Bella's house and Emmett kept watching us. I guess Bella had enough because she finally said, "What!"

He sighed, "I don't get it," he said.

She looked at me, "Me neither," she said softly. I just smiled, even though I had no idea what the fuck they were talking about.

Then Rose came in, "You guys ready?" she asked. Tonight Bella and I were preforming again. We were both pretty nervous because not only was I singing alone, we were going to preform together.

Bella and I had decided that since we were going to be preforming together we should all drive there together, you know, safe the economy and all that good shit. (To be completely honest with you I just wanted to spend more times with Bella.)

When we showed up Mr. Mason sent me backstage to get ready. As soon as the stage was set up I walked onto the stage and everyone cheered. I smiled and spoke into the microphone. "This song is about one of the best girls I've ever meant." I looked at Bella and she smiled, "She's my best friend and sometimes I don't think she realize how amazing she is. This song is called What Makes You Beautiful." I winked at Bella, "Bella, this is for you." I saw Bella blush and Alice gave me a thumb's up.

I nodded to the band and they started the song.

_You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need make-up,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough,<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

I saw Bella smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back._  
><em>

_So c-come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a song,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

_[x2]_

I walked down the stairs and over to Bella as I sang to her.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>

_You don't know,_  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful <em>

_Oh,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately (__[Harry:]__ desperately),  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<em>

That's what makes you beautiful

At the end of the song Bella smiled and hugged me.

**BPOV**

I was so nervous to perform with Edward that I was shaking. "Bella," Rose said, "It's just Edward, you spend the day with Edward every day, it'll be just like any other day."

I took a deep breath, "You're right," I said.

"I usually am," she said. I rolled my eyes and hit her. She just laughed and gave me a hug. "Get out there," she said.

I went to the left side of the stage and waited for my cue and Edward waited over on the right side. Mr. Mason walked out to introduce us. "Now I usually don't let my new students to do duets, but this girl is… Well she's amazing and I think that she's going to do great singing this song," he said, "So, here's Edward Cullen and Bella Swan singing Good Night." Everyone began to clap and the music started as Edward walked out onto the stage.

_I dropped you off__  
><em>_Just a little after midnight__  
><em>_Sat in my__car__  
><em>_Till you turned off your porch light__  
><em>_I should have kissed you__  
><em>_I should have pushed you up against the wall__  
><em>_I should have kissed you__  
><em>_Just like I wasn't scared at all__I turned off the car__  
><em>_Ran through the yard__  
><em>_Back to your front door__  
><em>_Before I could knock__  
><em>_You turned the lock__  
><em>_And met me on the front porch__And I kissed you__  
><em>_Goodnight__  
><em>_And now that I've kissed you__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

That's when I walked onto the stage and joined Edward.

_You couldn't see me__  
><em>_Watching through the window__  
><em>_Wondering what went wrong__  
><em>_Praying that you wouldn't go__  
><em>_You should have kissed me__  
><em>_You should have pushed me up against the wall__  
><em>_You should have kissed me__  
><em>_I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

Edward and I started singing together and as we did we started to walk closer and closer to each other.

_So I turned off the car__  
><em>_Ran through the yard__  
><em>_Back to your front door__  
><em>_Before I could knock__  
><em>_You turned the lock__  
><em>_And met me on the front porch__  
><em>  
><em>And I kissed you<em>_  
><em>_Goodnight__  
><em>_And now that I've kissed you__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight__I turned off the car__  
><em>_ran through the yard__  
><em>_back to your front door__  
><em>_Half scared to death can't catch my breath__  
><em>_Aren't these the moments we live for_

By now Edward and I were almost pressed up against each other as we sang._And I kissed you__  
><em>

_Goodnight__  
><em>_And now that I've kissed you__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight__  
><em>_It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

We were so close our lips were almost touching. I listened to the crowd cheer as I stared into Edward's eyes. _I can't do this,_ I thought. Then I ran off the stage.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs: **

**What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

**Good Night by Gloriana**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I stood on the stage, alone, shocked. What the hell just happened? Did I do something wrong? I looked out at the crowd and saw that everyone looked just as confused as I felt. I looked at the table my friends were seated at and saw Emmett take off after Bella.

I handed my microphone off to one of the band members and took off after them. I hope I didn't mess things up too much. I also wish I knew _what_ I did in the first place, she seemed to feel the same as I did. Did I read the signs wrong?

I ran out the front door and saw Bella leaning up against the wall outside crying while Emmett tried to calm her down. "I can't do this, Emmett," she cried, "I can't put myself through this again."

Emmett pulled his sister close to him, "Shhh," he said softly, "It's okay, Bells. Nothing is going to happen to you, no ones going to hurt you." Why would he tell her that? Of course no one isn't going to hurt her! Why would she need to be told that!

"Don't say that!" she shreiked, shoving him away, "You can't promise that! Don't say that!" Emmett stared at her, shocked. I had never seen Bella act like this, and I don't think Edmmett had either.

I stepped closer to them, "Bella," I said.

Her head snapped to me, causing me to look dead into her eyes, and that look made me want to run to her and hold her and never let her go. She looked so sad and distraught, but, as she stared at me, her eyes started to soften. "Edward," she choked between tears.

That's what did it, that look in her eyes, that tone her voice, I couldn't help it anymore. I rushed towards her, pulling her close to me as she sobbed uncontrollably in my arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head in my shoulder, "No, Edward," she said, "It's not your fault."

I ran my hand through her hair soothingly, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just.. I'm broken," she said.

I pulled back and held her face in my hands, looking dead into her eyes, "No you are at not! Why would you think that?"

Her bottom lip started to quiver, "That's what Jake told me..."

Who the fuck is Jake and why would he tell my beautiful girl that! "Who the hell is that!"

Emmett stepped forward, "Edward," he said. I looked at him and he shook his head as if to say "not now". I nodded and looked back at Bella.

"You can tell me when you're ready," I said.

She nodded and held me tighter, "Can we take this slow?" she said softly.

I nodded and squeezed her back, "Anything you need."

**REVIEW! **


End file.
